How Jessica met Linda
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica and Linda are at college


Jessica was sitting in college when the teacher told them they had to get into pairs, Jessica looked around and then saw Linda was with no one and walked over to her and Sat next to her. Linda just looked at Jessica while the teacher gave out some worksheets and paper to make a poster about nursing. Jessica took the pen and wrote down the word nursing while Linda still sat in silence.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"You do you want to work with me, I'm just a fat waste of space", Linda replied.

"No your not", Jessica said.

Break arrived and Jessica hung around with Linda, first of all Linda brought a sausage roll and a diet coke while Jessica waited until lunch. Linda found a spare table and ate her sausage roll as Jessica sat with her. A boy came over and strated to pick on Linda for her weight problem, Linda started to comfort eat by eating the sausage roll faster and then running off to the toilets and locking herself in the cubicle.

"Have you seriously got nothing better to do than pick on some else, it's childish and pathetic and your not perfect yourself", Jessica said.

The boy went away and Jessica went into the toilets to try and get Linda to come out of the cubicle. Linda came out with mascara stains down her cheeks, Jessica hugged Linda then helped her wipe away the mascara stain and then Linda redone her mascara. They then went to sit outside the next class they had.

"Your really good at applying make up", Jessica said.

"Thanks", Linda replied.

"Has that boy been bullying you for a while", Jessica asked.

"Since I moved to his school when I was in year four", Linda replied.

"You need to tell someone", Jessica said.

"I told my mum, dad and older sister, my mum complained to the school but nothing happened about it", Linda replied.

Jessica took Linda into a hug and then went into class as the teacher had arrived, they sat down at the front and waited for English to start, Linda and Jessica got out their pens and paper. The class started and they were writing a story about their friends, Linda seemed a little uncomfortable with that, so Jessica whispered her ear.

"Write about me", Jessica whispered.

Linda started to write about Jessica unaware a boy called Kevin was looking at her the whole time. After the story they studied English literature. Linda hated English literature because she never understood it at school. They could then go for lunch, Linda brought a cone of chips and Jessica brought a cheese sandwich with a packet of crisps and a bottle of water. They sat on a spare table and Linda put vinegar on her chips and then ate them. Jessica just smiled. Aafter college Jessica took Linda home to meet her mum Jane.

"Mum this is Linda", Jessica said.

"Hello Linda", Jane replied.

Jessica took Linda to her bedroom and then Linda took Jessica to her house to meet her parents and older sister.

"This is mum, dad and that's my big sister Denise", Linda said.

"Staying for dinner", Grace asked.

"No thank you", Jessica replied.

"Maybe another day", Grace said.

Jessica went home and Grace gave Linda her macaroni cheese before she went to bed. The next day Jessica asked Linda if she wanted to sleep round on Saturday, Linda agreed and was excited. The weekend came quick and George had brought Linda round to Jane's house.

"What time do I pick her up", George asked.

"Three", Jane replied.

Linda walked in and Jessica took Linda up to her bedroom and showed her the space she could put her sleeping bag, Linda then laid her teddy on her bed as Jessica just watched.

"You must think I'm such a baby because I'm sixteen and still have a teddy", Linda said.

"I'm eighteen and still have some", Jessica replied.

"Derek brought it for me before he died", Linda said.

"Who was Derek", Jessica asked.

"My brother, he was amazing he was ten when I was born but he still played with me and he took me out to places with his mate's", Linda replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die", Jessica asked.

"Car crash he was just twenty five, the other driver was drunk my brother was with his girlfriend and their baby daughter, she survived and mum looks after her", Linda said.

"What's your nieces name", Jessica asked.

"Stacey", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled as Linda showed her a picture of Stacey. Jane called them down because they were now going to McDonald's for dinner. Jessica wanted chicken nuggets and Linda wanted a double cheese burger. They sat at a table and Linda saw her niece, Grace brought her over as Stacey just smiled and wanted to be hugged by Linda. Grace passed Linda Stacey while Jessica held her hand. Stacey held Jessica's finger and smiled.

"She likes you", Linda said.

"Ok", Jessica smiled.

Stacey gave Linda kisses before Grace took her back to go home, Stacey started to wave which Jessica thought was adorable. Jane came over with the food and then got ketchup for everyone. After dinner they went home and Jessica put a video on. They watched The adventure's of Madeline. After that they ate snacks and Linda fell asleep, Jessica was a little disappointed.

"Never mind darling, Linda has been feeling a little ill lately", Jane replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied and fell asleep herself.

The next day Jane had cooked a fry up and Linda dug into it while Jessica moaned about it and how she didn't want it.

"I never eat breakfast", Jessica said.

"It's the most important meal of the day and Linda's eating hers", Jane replied.

"It's a rule in my house", Linda said.

After breakfast Linda and Jessica sat in their pajamas and then got dressed and went to the park up the road as it was a nice day and the park has a huge feild area. They sat on the grass and just spoke and then decided to by some lunch they brought the same tuna and cucumber sandwich. Linda then sat on a bench to eat hers. They then went home ready for when Linda gets picked up, Jessica helped Linda get everything together and then they waited for Linda's mum or dad. George knocked on the door and he had Stacey with him.

"LIN", Stacey kept shouting wanting her auntie.

Linda hugged Jessica and then kissed Stacey on the head making Stacey be quiet and smile again. George made sure Linda had everything and then made her say bye.

"Bye Jess", Linda said.

"See you tomorrow", Jessica replied as she shut the door.

"Linda's sweet", Jane said.

"She's the best friend I've ever had", Jessica replied.

The end


End file.
